Voodoo Child/Transcript
Previously on The Originals :VINCENT: I came to get my journal back. :MARCEL: You made me promise to kill you if you ever asked for that thing back. :VINCENT: We weren't where we are now. The Hollow has us. :JOSH: Vincent thinks he can cure Sofya. :MARCEL: The magic in those thorns can save someone that I care about. :HAYLEY: I know what he is. I guess I always knew. But I loved Elijah despite it,or maybe because of it. But I don't want that for Hope. :KLAUS: Hayley asked me to give you the knife. :FREYA: She's not going to be here for when Elijah wakes? :HAYLHA: I know what I have to do. I just have to be brave enough to do it. :THE HOLLOW: I want her alive, but barely. She still has a part to play. Cencahua ezhuia. :FREYA: She's gone. She's gone. Lafayette Cemetery :VINCENT: Près settât, Près settât, Près settât, Près settât, Près settât, Près settât, Près settât, Près settât, Près settât, Près settât, Près settât, Près settât, Près settât, Près settât, Près settât, Près settât... Spirit Dimension enters a trance and appears in an unknown spirit dimension. A baby cries out in the distance within a hut. Lafayette Cemetery :VINCENT: So, I was wondering when you guys were gonna come for me. :LEAD ACOLYTE: We're here to take back what belongs to our master. :VINCENT: Well, you're gonna have to kill me first. :LEAD ACOLYTE: She was hoping you'd say that. TITLE CARD & CREDITS The Abattoir :KLAUS: We should be celebrating your return, brother. :ELIJAH: Perhaps later. :KLAUS: Hayley's still not talking to you, then. Give her time, she'll come around. :ELIJAH: Will she? :REBEKAH: All right, can we please put a moratorium on all of this sulking? It's a lovely day, the Hollow is dead and my brother is back. Much to the joy of custom suit tailors everywhere, not to mention me. I have to admit, I've missed the Quarter. I'm gonna make you take me out to hear some jazz. :KLAUS: Might I suggest you enjoy the charms of the city while you still can? Marcel will want us gone posthaste, as per our agreement. :REBEKAH: Or perhaps he's changed his mind and he will grant us a reprieve. :ELIJAH: He will grant us no such thing. We're going to meet with him to discuss the terms of our departure. :REBEKAH: I suspect he simply needs to be asked nicely. You boys really should leave these matters to me. St. Theodora's 24-Hour Emergency Center :FREYA: You look good for an all-nighter. :KEELIN: Hey. What are you doing here? :FREYA: I... just needed to see you. :KEELIN: Since the whole greeting me with coffee is completely un-you, I'm trying to figure out how worried I should be. What is it? Are you okay? :FREYA: We defeated the Hollow yesterday. Before we killed her, she got into my head. Confronted me with a vision. One meant to capitalize on my darkest fear. :KEELIN: What did you see? :FREYA: You. Lying there, dead. Your blood on my hands and I... couldn't save you. :KEELIN: Hey. You got me. Exhausted, but still alive. Right in front of you. :FREYA: I just kept thinking about all the things I didn't tell you. Everything that I feel for you. :KEELIN: What is it you feel about me, Freya Mikaelson? Marcel's Penthouse :MARCEL: Look, I'm a little busy right now. :REBEKAH: Then I'll get to the point. I know that the deal was for my family to leave town once our enemy was defeated, but... there may be opportunities lost if we stick to those terms. :MARCEL: Opportunities. What opportunities, exactly? :REBEKAH: Food to be savored, music to be enjoyed. Broken relationships to be mended. :MARCEL: Ah, look. Your brothers and I aren't trying to kill each other. That's about as mended as that's gonna get. If they stick around, it's only a matter of time before that changes. :REBEKAH: Oh, so dramatic. You know, not everything is about power struggles and French Quarter land grabs. :MARCEL: Look, this'll only complicate what needs to happen. All right? You and your family need to leave. :REBEKAH: So last night was what? One last kiss good-bye? :MARCEL: It was a mistake. All right, look. Sofya's in the other room. Once my witch gets here, I'll finally have a way to wake her up. :REBEKAH: Tell me that you feel nothing for me and I'll never ask again. :MARCEL: Rebekah. Go. Klaus. The Abattoir :HAYLEY: Klaus. :KLAUS: I know that look, you need something. Whatever it is, it can wait. I'm off to talk to Marcel. :HAYLEY: We need to talk about Hope's future. :KLAUS: She's seven. We're her parents, Hope will go where we go. :HAYLEY: Klaus, we need to have a very real conversation about what's best for her. :KLAUS: Yes, there are a couple of conversations that need to happen, but we're late. goes upstairs. :HAYLEY: Hey, sweetie, drawing something? :THE HOLLOW: Yes. :HAYLEY: What's that supposed to be? A snowstorm? So... now that all this trouble's behind us, I thought that we could have a chat about what happens next. I know that you want to have a normal life with friends and school and art and sports and... Hey. You okay? :THE HOLLOW: I'm fine. :HAYLEY: Hope, if you're worried about the Hollow, don't be. Everything's okay now, I promise. :THE HOLLOW: Can I go back to my drawing? :HAYLEY: Sure, yeah. Marcel's Penthouse :MARCEL:Hey. :SOFYA: What... what happened? :MARCEL: Hey. The Hollow's magic put you in a coma. I got the right ingredients and then with the help of a witch... How are you feeling? :SOFYA: Out of it. When the Hollow grabbed me, it was like... I was shoved down into some dark corner of myself. I never felt so lost. Like I was slipping away. And in that moment, after she left, it was just darkness. I wasn't sure I'd make my way back. :MARCEL: Yeah, but you did. You made it back. :SOFYA: Thanks to you. I don't think she's gone. :MARCEL: No, no, no. Hayley killed her last night. :SOFYA: Marcel... Marcel, I can feel her. The Hollow's still out there somewhere. I know she is. Lafayette Cemetery :KLAUS: Impossible. Whatever those thieving acolytes are up to, they function independently of the Hollow. Hayley killed her, I saw the corpse through my own eyes. :VINCENT: Her body is dead, Klaus. That's not enough. :ELIJAH: What are you saying? :VINCENT: I'm saying that by now, the Ancestors should've been able to imprison her spirit. That didn't happen. The spirit's still out there. So she must've had a plan B. :KLAUS: No doubt. Perhaps they had assistance. Tell me... were you a part of it? :VINCENT: Oh, come on, man. :MARCEL: Hey, back off. All right, look, I trust Vincent. :VINCENT: Look, I don't care if... I don't care if any of you trust me, to be perfectly honest. Because unlike all of you, I have been doing something. I've been spending the past couple of days trying to figure out a way to lock the Hollow up for good. :ELIJAH: And do you have any answers? :VINCENT: Yes. And no. I used the book to put myself into a trance. :ELIJAH: Which book are you talking about? :MARCEL: The book he found. Contains the secrets of the Hollow's magic. Written... in his handwriting. :KLAUS: Ah. Well, you can see how no part of this filled me with a modicum of confidence. :VINCENT: And while I was in that trance, I met with the spirit of Inadu's mother. From her, I was trying to get the same spell that she used 1,500 years ago to put her daughter down. Now, that's when those acolytes showed up and stopped me. :KLAUS: Well, what are you waiting for? Get back to work! :KLAUS: The acolytes took the book. I have a library full of grimoires. Take your pick! :VINCENT: Klaus, I don't need your library. That book is special. That book represents an extension of the Hollow's power into this world, all right? It is just as eternal as she is. And I'm telling you right now, if I tweak that spell in just the right way, I can lock her in the book and put the Hollow down for good. :ELIJAH: So where is it now? :VINCENT: It's still with the acolytes. I used this page from the book to track them to the place where she was reborn. That's where you'll find them. :ELIJAH: Niklaus. :MARCEL: Wait, I'm going with you. :VINCENT: Marcel... we got something that we need to deal with. The Abattoir :REBEKAH: Let me guess, Elijah? :HAYLEY: Things between us are complicated. :REBEKAH: Well, that's a word often used to describe my brother. But his feelings for you are quite simple. He adores you, Hayley. :HAYLEY: I know that. And I know the sacrifices he's made for me, for this family. :REBEKAH: He's saved us all at various times. :HAYLEY: I saw things, Rebekah, in his mind. Not just memories. I saw... his impulse, his natural instincts, and... I think maybe that's who he really is at his core. :REBEKAH: And that scared you? You're afraid that Hope will see that side of him? :HAYLEY: I worry that she'll see that I'm... okay with it. What am I teaching her if I allow her to grow up in a place where we... trap our enemies in dungeons and retaliate against threats by killing whole neighborhoods? I... I don't want her learning to become that. Lafayette Cemetery :VINCENT: So now the only way for us to trap the Hollow is to get that spell from Inadu's mother. :MARCEL: You want to find a way to see her without the book. :VINCENT: Right. But the problem is I'm not strong enough to do it on my own, so I'm gonna need to channel your power. :MARCEL: No. :VINCENT: Marcel, you know me. We've been running this city together for five years. :MARCEL: Yeah, I know. And you also told me to kill you if you ever asked for that book back. :VINCENT: That's because I didn't know that I could handle it. But look at me, man. Do I look like one of these acolytes? Do I look like Kinney? :MARCEL: No. What do you need me to do? :VINCENT: Give me your hand. settât, Près settât... Spirit Dimension travels back to the spirit dimension in an attempt to speak with Inadu's mother. Lafayette Cemetery :VINCENT: I couldn't get to her. The living aren't meant to be there. :MARCEL: Okay, well, come on, let's try again. :VINCENT: No. There's no point. Even with your power, it's not enough. The book was the only thing powerful enough to let me reach her. :MARCEL: Okay, so where does that leave us now? :VINCENT: Leaves us with one option. I'm gonna have to be dead. The Abattoir :REBEKAH: What are you doing? :THE HOLLOW: I can't be strong for my mommy and daddy if I can't do magic. :REBEKAH: Hope, you don't have to protect them. We're all here to protect you. Now, let's get your bracelet... :THE HOLLOW: No. :REBEKAH: Sweetheart, in a thousand years, our family has never been bested. There's nothing that can defeat us. :THE HOLLOW: Well, there is one thing. :KEELIN: You coming to see me this morning, it was nice. :FREYA: Well, the truth is, uh... I almost ran. Pretty good at that, actually. :KEELIN: Why didn't you? :FREYA: Well... it just hit me that... when I die, I'm not going to wake up five minutes later. Neither are you. Compared to the rest of my family, my life is going to be so short. And... I guess I just didn't want to waste it running anymore. :KEELIN: I'm glad you didn't. :FREYA: Okay. Woods, Ninth Ward :KLAUS: Perhaps you should wait here. We're heading to the place where you died. I wouldn't blame you. :ELIJAH: If I thought I couldn't do this, I wouldn't have come. Niklaus, when this is done, I want you to take Hayley and Hope away from this. All of it. :KLAUS: You've pointedly left yourself out of that equation. Whatever Hayley saw in you, she will come to accept. :ELIJAH: No, she won't. I can't explain to her what she saw, Niklaus. Who I am... :KLAUS: You're tired. :ELIJAH: And what are we, Niklaus? A thousand years of emptiness, an endless parade of slaughter. Until your daughter came to us. Now she is everything, Niklaus, worth every fight, worth every sacrifice. She must not suffer the same fate... :KLAUS: Wiping the Hollow from the face of this earth will ensure her safety. Everything else can wait. The Abattoir :FREYA: So, I know we're not always the most open around here, but I have to tell someone... What's wrong? :HAYLEY: Freya, I've been thinking all morning about what happened last night. The Hollow had me. She could've killed me, but she didn't. She just took my blood and left. Why? :FREYA: Well, blood can be used for a number of reasons. Locator spells, healing spells, linking s... :HAYLEY: Linking spell. She didn't link herself to me. I took this from Hope's room. Do a reading on this. Tell me what kind of energy you feel. :FREYA: It's the Hollow's magic. :HAYLEY: Labonair blood was supposed to kill her. :FREYA: Unless she tapped into your bloodline deliberately, found a way to overcome the power and turned it into a strength. :HAYLEY: She knows that I wouldn't hurt my own daughter. :FREYA: What do we do? Lafayette Cemetery :VINCENT: This is a neurotoxin. Now, it's enough to stop my heart, and it's gonna give me plenty of time to finish up my business with Inadu's mother. :MARCEL: Okay, so how the hell do I bring you back? Huh. :VINCENT: Jam it right into my heart. That should start things up again, but you got to do it before the last grain of sand falls in this thing. If you don't, I die, and your only chance of getting rid of that monster goes with me. See you soon. Spirit Dimension enters the spirit dimension and heads towards the hut. A baby cries out. Abandoned House, Ninth Ward :ACOLYTES: Pouvwa Domini nostri. Pouvwa Domini nostri. Pouvwa Domini nostri. :KLAUS: Sorry to break up your little prayer circle. We've come for that book. And to kill the lot of you. :LEAD ACOLYTE: Even if you succeed in taking the book... you will stop nothing. The spell has already begun. :KLAUS: Well, that is unfortunate. :LEAD ACOLYTE: Wait! You've no idea the gravity of your situation, do you? :KLAUS: Well, by all means, spend the last few moments of your life illuminating things for us. :LEAD ACOLYTE: The Hollow has shed her flesh to take on that of another. :KLAUS: Yes, yes, yes, and we'll kill that body as well, and on and on until she gets the hint. :LEAD ACOLYTE: Oh, you won't dare kill the body she's taken. Even now she's locking herself within the greatest witch this world may ever know. And in a lovely touch of irony, it's someone you would rather die than allow to be harmed. The Abattoir :FREYA: Apné sà mene, Apné sà mene, Apné sà mene, Apné sà mene. There. You'll be safe in here. Only I can enter. :KEELIN: Mm-mm. I'm not staying in here, Freya. The Hollow's tried to kill you, like, a hundred times. :FREYA: She knows you're my weakness. :KEELIN: If you're fighting, I'm fighting. End of discussion. Hey, just please... don't try to stop me. :FREYA:: I already have. :KEELIN: Freya... :HAYLEY: Hey... sweetie. Why don't you... take that chess set downstairs and we can play together. You want to find a spot and I'll fix us a snack? I want my daughter back. Lafayette Cemetery :MARCE: Let me guess... you're here on behalf of the Hollow. All right, then listen up. The only way you're gonna get to Vincent is over my dead body, and in case you haven't heard, I can't die. I tried, right? The Abattoir :HAYLEY: I don't care how long it takes or what I have to do, I will get my daughter back. :THE HOLLOW: You won't. Hope is still fighting, but she'll give in soon. Once this is complete, I'll be in her body permanently. You won't hurt me. I'm your daughter. You can't. :FREYA: Inadu. :HAYLEY: How long do we have? :FREYA: She's not going to be happy when she breaks through that sleep spell. Which means we need to work fast. :WOMAN: No! of the Hollow's Followers casts a crippling pain infliction spell. :ACOLYTE: Arràcher soit je, Arràcher soit je. Arràcher soit je. :SOFYA: Thank me later. :MARCEL: Come on, come on, come on, come on, come on. Come on. Come on, come on, come on... Welcome back. Did you get what you needed? :VINCENT: Yeah, I did. And I got some very bad news to go along with it. The Abattoir :HAYLEY: Hope's still out. You think this'll work? :FREYA: The pendant was built to hold a person of Mikaelson blood. So it will hold Hope. I did my best to repair it. :THE HOLLOW: Valiant effort... but Hope belongs to me. :HAYLEY: Over my dead body. :THE HOLLOW: So be it. Lafayette Cemetery :MARCEL: Okay, watch your step. :VINCENT: Did you kill all these people? :MARCEL: Yeah. Sofya helped. :SOFYA: They were loyal to the Hollow. They got what they deserved. :KLAUS: My sentiments exactly. That monstrosity has its claws into my daughter. I said I'd get you this book in exchange for your help. You're up. :SOFYA: There's something you need to know. It's about the Hollow. That thing took control of my body, just as it's done to your daughter. While she had me, all I wanted to do was give up, just drift into darkness and be gone forever. But I knew if I did she would have taken me over for good. You can't let that happen to Hope. She may be strong, but she's still a child. You have to reach her, or all of this is for nothing. :VINCENT: This thing is filled the Hollow's magic. Hope's connected to that. She's connected to you through your blood. If I can bring all those things together, then I should be able to craft a spell that can get you to her. Then you just have to keep Hope with us. :KLAUS: Let's do it. The Abattoir :HAYLEY: Hope will fight you. :THE HOLLOW: I can feel her love for you. It's a shame it's not enough. Lafayette Cemetery :VINCENT: Té ni rien à boka, Té ni rien à boka, Té ni rien à boka, Té ni rien à boka, Té ni rien à boka, Té ni rien à boka... Hope's Subconscious :KLAUS: Hope? :HOPE: I'm here. The Hollow came. I tried to fight her. But everything is so dark. It's so cold and... I'm so tired. The Abattoir :VINCENT: All right, she's here. You guys know what to do. :THE HOLLOW: Hello again. Hope's Subconscious :KLAUS: Hope. Hope, listen to me. You need to stay awake. Okay? You have to stay with me. Can you do that? :HOPE: I'll try. The Abattoir :THE HOLLOW: How predictable. :ELIJAH: You will pay for this. :THE HOLLOW: I've killed you once, Elijah. I won't hesitate to do so again. :MARCEL: Inadu. Show yourself. What's the matter... The big, bad Hollow too scared to face me? :THE HOLLOW: I hide from no one. Especially not some would-be king of New Orleans. :VINCENT: That is vicious. Even for you. He must have struck a nerve. I'm sure he had a hell of a lot more to say, but it doesn't even matter, because he kept you occupied long enough for me to trap you. :THE HOLLOW: You really think you can defeat me? You're welcome to try. But once Hope Mikaelson gives in... I will be more powerful than you can even imagine. :VINCENT: That's not gonna happen. See, I've been communing with the Ancestors. Your mama among 'em. She gave me the spell she used to kill you, and now I'm gonna put you in your cage. Forever. Arrêter majik sa à. Arrêter majik sa à. Arrêter majik sa à. Arrêter majik sa à. Hope's Subconscious :KLAUS: Hope, open your eyes. You can't fall asleep. I'm gonna tell you a story. And you have to stay awake to hear it, okay? Before you were born, I was a very different creature. I was cruel. I was mean. And I would revel in the terror which I inspired in others. But, Hope, from the moment I saw you, I wanted nothing more than to be worthy of being your father. The Abattoir :VINCENT: Arrêter majik sa à. Arrêter majik sa à! :THE HOLLOW: No! :VINCENT: That anger that you're feeling right now, that's called losing. Because after this you're never ever gonna be able to lock yourself inside of Hope Mikaelson. And once I put you inside of this book, you're never gonna be able to get out again, so Arrêter majik sa à. Arrêter majik sa à! Hope's Subconscious :KLAUS: But I'm afraid, Hope. I'm afraid, without you, I'll return to the darkness. So I need you. I need you to fight. :HOPE: I will, Daddy. The Abattoir :VINCENT: Arrêter majik sa à. Arrêter majik sa à! Arrêter majik sa à! :THE HOLLOW: You think you've beaten me? :VINCENT: Arrêter majik sa à. Arrêter majik sa à. Arrêter majik sa à. Hollow breaks through Vincent's spell and Hope's subconscious vanishes. Klaus is returned to his own consciousness and wakes from the spell. The Hollow wakes in Hope's body and destroys the Sacrificial Magic Instruction Manual. :HAYLEY: Where is she? :VINCENT: I couldn't save her. Hope's gone. :HAYLEY: What? - She's the Hollow now. :ELIJAH: We have to find her. Vincent, surely you can pull the Hollow out of... :VINCENT: Elijah, if it were easy enough for me to just pull her out, then I would not be standing here talking to you right now. I don't have a place to put her. The book is destroyed, all right? The book is the only thing that's powerful enough to house her eternal spirit. :REBEKAH: Well, there must be some other way. :FREYA: Vincent? :VINCENT: I don't know any other way. :ELIJAH: Where you going? :HAYLEY: To find my daughter. :ELIJAH: How are you going to do that? :HAYLEY: We'll figure it out. :ELIJAH: Let me help you. :HAYLEY: Don't touch me. :ELIJAH: I am on your side. :HAYLEY: I should never have brought her back here. St. Anne's Church Hollow stands before her many followers. The Abattoir arrives at the Abattoir. :KLAUS: A thousand years ago, we three made an eternal vow. To protect each other, always and forever. Freya, that vow now includes you. As it includes my daughter. She is my heart and soul. Right now she's out there, alone in the darkness, fighting. We can't give up. So I'm begging you... All of you... If there's any chance... :VINCENT: I think I know a way to save her. :KLAUS: Anything. :VINCENT: If we go this route, this is gonna be the end of your family. This is gonna be the end of always and forever. END CREDITS See More Category:The Originals Season Four Category:Episode Transcripts